


King: Master Chef

by J547



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Chefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J547/pseuds/J547
Summary: King has rediscovered his past times a Conquer and especially his skills and confidence in cooking. He's now wondering what the present time is like when he gives the opportunity to his friends, by cooking their food to present to him and in return show them how a Demon Conquering Master Chef from the past really works to now. (Yes, this contains highly language. Rated T)
Kudos: 2





	King: Master Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. King being a Master Chef.

"Hello my name is King. The demon of this world that will soon bow down to me. Now there is a time during my demon conquering days where I needed to heave a feast once in a while with fellow comrades. I was sick and tired of the cooking with the fire in front of us. So I stepped up and during my time I have witnessed the strength to know what is named Raw and not cooked perfectly. When it's over cooked, being to crispy or rubbery like a flat tire which Liz has shown me one of her pictures in the photo, or Eda throwing more earth junk. I can tell what needs seasoning and what's need sweetening. For many years I have not only been devouring my enemies and becoming a demon of hell. I have also became a master of cooking during that time. Right now, I am holding a competition for my current friends to see who is mostly the winning chef and is this world's best cook. Let's hope to see it doesn't go into a shit show."

King's Teddy Bears' Cooking

The teddy bear stood there in his small toy chair with a small donut on a plate, on the table. King comes over.

"Where's the donut!?" King said inpatient as he then saw the plate and was looking flabbergasted and now fuming.

"One fucking Donut! One...*Smash*... FUCKING DONUT, IT'S NOT A FUCKING SINGLE GAME MODE HERE YOU DICK!" He shouted as he dug his fingers in and revealed the food to be not cooked.

"AND IT'S FUCKING RAW!" King shouted as he threw the donut back into his teddy bear.

"YOUR SHIT! FUCKING SHIT! I'M PRETTY SURE EDA CAN COOK BETTER FOOD THAN YOUR PATHETIC THICK BREAD. FUCK OFF!" King said as he walked off in anger.

Eda's Cooking

Eda gave King some earthling cat food to try out and King was not having any of it.

"No, Luz told me about this for cats. Eda's taking the piss now." He muttered as he went to the table Eda was reading and puts the plate down.

Eda didn't acknowledge as he then slams the table down with his hands so many times until he saw Eda's annoyance face looking at him.

"WHAT IS THIS CONDITION OF THIS DISGUSTING FOOD!" King shouted and questioning.

Eda sighed. "It's cat food."

King went up to her and slams the cat food on her chest. "FUCK OFF!"

Eda was wide eyed and shocked.

"Fuck off." King repeated. "That is pathetic!"

"AND IF YOU LIKE IT, YOU CAN LICK IT LIKE A CAT. BETTER YET, IN PUBLIC BECAUSE MEN WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU IN ACTION!" King shouted as he then walked away from a struck Eda.

"Fucking stupid pig ghost bitch, turns out she can't cook better than my teddy bear comrade, fuck off." King muttered as he left the house fuming.

Luz's Cooking

Luz comes in with cooked fish. They gotten fish from fishing during their free time last week. She places it down as King eats a piece.

"Overcooked...shit..." King muttered as he goes to Luz. "Oh hey King, what-"

"Come here!" King said angrily as she was jumped and walked back. "Um , is there anything wrong?"

"You tell me, what's the Cooking status?!" King asked impatient as he taps his foot aggressively.

"Well done." Luz said happily and proud. King cuts the middle and shows Luz the burn crisp in the middle. "What!? That's supposed to be perfect, how is it-"

"OVERCOOKED?! YOU FUCK!" King shouted as Luz was shocked from the outburst. "King I didn't mean to have it this much-"

"Your so full of SHIT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" King was angry and Luz was scared, she was backing off slowly.

"K-king, I-I."

"King slams again. "Fucking move. You thick fucking idiot." King handed her the plate. "Do me a favor? Take your shit with you, now get out! FUCK OFF!"

Luz was pale as she walked back in the kitchen, with little tears escaping her eyes.

"FUCK OFF!" King shouted out as he rubbed his temples. "Oh dear devil in a sausage this is fucking embarrassing."

Amity's Cooking

Amity shows King the sliced apple and see the skunk coming out of it. "What the fuck is that smell!?" King kept sniffing it until he was gaging in sickness. "Ah, that dirty pig! Who the fuck would eat this!?" King was now fuming. "Amity!?"

Amity was taken a back from the voice and looked towards King.

"Come here you bitch! What the fuck is this!?" King ordered as Amity was not having it and walking up to him.

"Who are you calling a bitch?!" She asked getting angry and staring at him down.

"Don't you fucking get angry with me you fuck." King countered in a stern and death tone that took Amity aback and now feared a little.

"I'm sorry." Amity said as King spat out. "Fuck face! What is that!?" He presented the apple.

"Ummm. That's sliced apple." Amity said.

King shows her the apple slices and digs in as they see black. "Oh no!" Amity said in shock. "But I got this from the forest, that's where apples are usually sweet and tasty in there natural state." She explained.

"IT'S A ROTTEN APPLE YOU CYAN HEAD CUNT!" King shouted as Amity was wide eyed and was now pale from the insult. "You can fuck right off."

She walks away in thought. 'No one has talked to me like that except for my teacher. Who the heck does he think he is. Who do I think I am, I gave him that apple."

"FUCK OFF!"

Hooty's Cooking

Hooty shows King some salmon and King is immediately going to go berserk.

"HOOTY COME HERE!" King shouted as Hooty stretched to King.

"So is my favorite and easy recipe." He said happily as King smashed the salmon. "Noooo!" Hooty cried out.

"UNDERCOOKED!" King said as he walked off. "Fuck off."

Hooty then fainted and Luz came in. "Uh, Eda! Somethings wrong with Hooty!"

Willow's Cooking

Willow serves King a plate full of salad that she used magic on. She feels proud and gave King the plate.

King went to eat it but then spitted out. "What the fuck!?" King said in disgust and Willow was shocked.

"What happened?!" Willow asked. "I'll tell you what! ITS SLOPPY AS SNOT AND GOO FROM A Infant! You make some sort of baby from a family of 13 look good compared to this."

King gets angry. "And here's the big insult! I REQUESTED CRISPY!" He shouted and smashed the plate. "Fuck off!" He yells as Willow walks away irritated at herself.

Gus' Cooking

Gus hands King a plate of stake on bones.

King observes it and was just annoyed and now irritated. "Gus!"

Gus looks and was shocked to see one of them bitten. "What is that!? Did you bite that!? One has been bit! What the fuck are doing you donkey!?" King shouted.

"I don't know, I thought I need to taste it before sending it out. I'm sorry!" Gus screamed out. "Taste, you bite this like a fucking goat that can't be bothered to even walk! Get out!" King said. "FUCK yourself, greedy shit!"

Gus ran out screaming in agony. "Oh my God. This is fucked, how are any of these guys good enough to be a Chef around here. Fuck me." King scolded himself in frustration and disappointment.

Lilith's Cooking

Lilith shows King the rice, seeing it burned and slams the desk. "Get out! Straight away!"

Lilith puts her hands in her face and screams as she walks off.

"Get out!" He said in a singing tone. "What a fucking dumbass. Can't cook rice for shit and uses magic. Fuck off."

Emira and Edric's Cooking

King tastes the bread and saw it burned and molded on the twin sandwitch.

"Hey! Both of you come here!" King shouted and slams the table hard. "Both of you!"

The siblings walk up with forced smiles until they became very frowning in embarrassment as they saw the burns and mold.

"It's raw! Get out!" King ordered as Emira and Edric walked out as they scold each other. "You said you had the bread down." "But you said the meat and leaf was okay for anyone's standards."

They turn around. "King can we-"

"Get out!"

Everyone now!

"Alright, all of you are disgraceful. Alone by yourselves exception of the bro and sis work. Your shit. You are all so shit. You got another chance to redeem yourself. Work together, give me the best dish you can serve to me. Back in my day. My fallen comrades had to make something with each of their skills to make the perfect meal for the perfect day for us demons. It gave us reason to love food. You have this opportunity to make something good. Now fuck off and cook!" King said.

Luz, Eda, Teddy Bear, Hooty, Amity, Lithih, Willow, Gus, Emira and Edric went to the kitchen and had a discussion. "Oh no! I really wish I knew a lot more during cooking class." Luz said out loud in desperate need of a comfort. Willow and Gus hugs Luz.

Amity looks at her siblings. "How can you fuck up a sandwich. It's not that hard!"

Emira glares at her. "Says the one giving rotten apple." Edric snickers. "That's probably to the best prank we pulled off."

"THAT WAS YOU! WHERE'S THE OTHER APPLE!" Amity said.

In another universe  
"Hey Star, I found a good quality apple just laying in the backyard." Marco said, picking it up. Star was squealing.

"Come on! Let's eat it." Star said. "Okay!" Marco said as they bite off it.

Amity was fuming as Hooty was tsking. "Wow, you must sick at trash duty! Hahaha! Hoot!"

Eda was bored. "This is dumb. It's clear that magic needs to be solved for this operation." Lilith glared at her sister. "I wouldn't recommend it, my magic has not been proof to your little infant!" Willow spoke up. "Yeah, he really sees magic through my food."

"Not mine." Eda said as she uses magic to grab a raw pork, mixed seasonings, fire and some vegetables to go with it and merges them all together to create a plate with steak with vegetables.

"See, it's full proof, let's give it to him." Eda said as everyone cheered and Lilith shrugged off.

Soon they presented the food with Luz handing King the plate. They took a step back and watches the little demon go to work. He observes it. He starts to touch it. "No way." Everyone was having smiles as they knew they won. King slices off in the inside. "I can't believe it."

Everyone gasps, flabbergasted and deadpanned. "Did it work!" Gus whispered as King reveals them the pork.

"WHAT!?" They were wide eyed as they saw. Raw. Eda shakes her head. "Oops, the fire must of gotten into the spice." Everyone was now in shock.

"Oh my fucking God..." Amity muttered.

"COME HERE!" King shouted as they walked as a group and looked at him.

"In all my experience for food during my time as a destroyer. Never I have witnessed this much fuckery from people like you. You. Can't. Cook." King shouted again in depression.

They all walked off and cussing.

"Disaster." King said as he walks away and starts to make a professional chief dish.

King's Cooking

"Okay, time to make a stake pork like nothing they seen." King said as he has his ingredients ready and slicing the knifes ready to cook.

The montage contains King slicing the raw meat, slicing up the leaf to make it look like a seasoning. He adds a fingernail of salt, pepper, garlic. He then adds hurbs as he then mixes them with the slices of steak and pork. Turns on the fire and puts the meat over it as it cooks. King tastes it 3 times to see perfected cooking after the third time and places it down on a large plate. Finally adding the seasoning looking leaf in top with a small block of butter to melt.

He goes to everyone and presents them the dish. "Be hold, rare steak and pork in strips with salt, pepper, garlic along with leaf and small melted butter. Have a taste."

Everyone got a bite of the food as Luz was the first one to squeal out like a fan girl. "This is heaven!"

Amity nods. "Yeah, this is good." The twins agreed.

Gus and Willow were amazed at the food. Lilith and Eda seemed to be surprised, caught of guard and very impressed.

"Food can be explained in more ways than one, with someone that has the skills, talent and motivation to do so. Anyone can do it, you have to be in belief and commit to this opportunity. A Chef must know how to cook, when it's prepared and served right. You have much to learn."

Everyone was speechless from King's speech. "Now if you excuse me. Me and my comrade have a meeting with the ToonVerse about our latest schedule plan! I will return weaklings and I am your future demon destroyer." He shouted as he ran out the house snickering evilly and childlike.

"How do you live with a person like that?" Amity said. Luz shrugged. "Beats me." Luz then gets in ooo. "But he's so cute to cuddle and stuff. He's adorable."

"I AM NOT ADORABLE YOU FUCK."

Everyone was taken back from the sudden echo. Luz shrugged again. "That's his way of saying thanks. You get used to it."

"Ever since the day, Luz came to our world. I have been getting interest to her recent video clicks. It's mainly on some food that I saw it was horrible and I decided to start making a recipe. That's when I got back into my time of cooking as a demon. I was used to what's bad, good, raw, overcooked, cross-contaminated, and even rotten to shit.

In all my life I have been caught up in disgust with this world's food and motivation. However I have shown that food is more than just to eat, it's perfection and can be more delicious from pure skill and push to the limit to make the best food. In this world I plan to conquer soon enough. They have a lot to learn, especially when it comes to food.

If I get a chance to go to different worlds and see different people how they perform, cook and proceed as a business. They will be good or will get a taste of the most critic devastation even hell can't create. Me.

This has been the Demon Conquer and Master Chef.

King."


End file.
